Nobody True
by Anamaniax
Summary: IMPORTANT! AUTHOR NOTE UP (Sequel to 'Take Me Away) Rogue clashes with Remy at a nightclub and a fight ensues. Remy is heartbroken at her decision and believes life is not worth living. Rating to be safe.
1. Altered Memories

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. X-Men belong to Marvel and the song belongs to Avril Lavigne. I repeat, I own nothing!

**A/N:** **Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the late update! This is the long-awaited sequel to "Take Me Away" and I really didn't want to end it but I knew it would be a drag to keep it going forever. **

**A/N: Oooooh! What an evil person he is! Um, if anyone has any idea what the names of the mutants in Sinister's team plz plz plz tell me because I am stuck. Another note, the next chapter to my other story ' No Freaking Way' is finished and done but my stupid computer is on the fritz and won't let me upload it so don't think it's discontinued. **

**So this is the just the prologue when she first arrives at Sinister's hideaway. The actual story will be five years onward. So on and enjoy...**

Rogue shut her eyes and waited for Emma Frost to enter her mind and try to erase the dreams that she had about the Cajun guy.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? Coz' once they're gone, they're gone," Emma warned her for the last time. Rogue frowned and looked at her hands.

"Do ah really wanna go through with this?" she asked herself,

"Even if ah hate thah X-Men, ah lahke thah dreams ah have about thah Cajun guy. But ah cannot let mah emotions for him get in thah way of faghtin' thah X-Men," she decided inwardly. She nodded.

"Yah. Ah'm sure. Just do it quickly, okay?" she asked. Emma nodded and placed her hands either side of Rogue's head, fingers level with Rogue's temple.

Both of them shut their eyes and Rogue let her mental barriers slip as she felt another mind blend in with hers.

Emma began erasing all of Rogues' to-be dreams and past ones too. Although all of her concentration was supposed to be on erasing Rogue's dreams, she felt herself thinking about Rogue's decision.

"They have so much history together and so much love between them. Why would she want to erase everything?" she thought, watching another dream behold in front of her mind's eye.

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

Remy held Rogue close to him as they danced to an Avril Lavigne song.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Remy told yo' dat dis birt'day would be different, chere," Remy muttered in Rogue's ear. Rogue smiled into his shirt. He was right. This birthday **was** different. She was happy unlike her other birthdays where no one knew when it was and she was stuck in her room reading a book with Linkin Park blasting from her stereo. It wasn't bad but she couldn't help wishing that one year it would be different. That year was this year. The first birthday she had with Remy LeBeau. And here she was, in his arms with soft music playing behind the couple.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm With You_

"Thank yah so much Remy. Ah nevah thought that ah'd have such a great birthday an' ah..." she broke off as Remy placed a gloved finger over her lips. He shook his head.

"Non, chere. Remy don't want t' hear yah say t'ank yo'," he said.

"Then what?" Rogue asked curiously. Remy smiled at her handsomely.

"I just wanna see yo' happy an' I don't ever wanna see yo' sad or depressed. I want yo' t' love me and that's enough for dis Cajun," Remy said quietly, looking straight into her emerald eyes. He saw them fill with tears and he wiped each one away until they stopped.

"Remy, ah love yah an' ah always will love yah. An' don't yah _ever_ forget it," she said to the love of her life.

"Chere, je vous aime des fins les plus profondes de mon coeur,"

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

Emma felt tears prickling as she saw even more loving and beautiful dreams that she was forced to erase.

HALF HOUR LATER

Emma removed her hands from Rogue's head as her painful task was completed. Rogue opened her eyes slowly.

"Is it over?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Emma looked away.

"Yes. It is over," she answered quietly. Rogue put a hand to her head.

"Ah think ah'll go take a nap. Ah feel a bit dizzy," she said. Emma nodded.

"Your room is the second on the right along the second hallway to the left," Emma explained and Rogue nodded and left, leaving Emma to clear her head of the dreams she had just erased.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I want you to alter her memories now that she is asleep,"

"What???? Are you insane? I can't just alter her memories!"

"You will do as you are told,"

"But I can't! She doesn't know!"

"Exactly. If we were to ask her, I am almost 100% sure that she would say no. I need her memories altered so she can aid us in destroying the world!"

"What will I alter her memories to?"

"The X-Men being bad to her because of her power and not coming to save her when she needed them most,"

"And what will happen if I refuse?"

"Try it and you can be the first to find out,"


	2. Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men characters or whatever. They belong to whoever owns them. I repeat, I do not own X-Men.

**A/N: ****Helloooo! I'm back and I've brought y'all a new chapter! Okay, in this story there are characters who I think you might not have heard of. Well, there from the original X-Men cartoon. I'm still trying to figure out their power and if anyone knows what Betsy's twin Brian's power is, could you please please tell me? Thank you! I've got some review responses here as well!**

**toya: **Hey! Thanx for the review and I personally didn't think the start was anything good but since you did, well, thank you!!

**Ishandahalf: **Hi! Thanx a major lot for your review. You are like one of my loyalist reviewers! Anyway, I think this might have confused a couple of people but Rogue didn't erase Remy from her memories, she erased all her emotions and feelings for him. You get what I mean? So when she fights him, her feelings don't get in the way of defeating him. Okay? And yeah, this is gonna be quite a depressing fic.

**RouGeY: **Hiya! Thanx for your review! I agree, ROMY is the best pairing ever! Go Romy! There probably won't be a lot of Romy until like halfway through this fic but stay tuned! When it comes, it'll be worth it!

**MCLBLUE: **Hey! Thanx for your review! I'm glad you like my story so far. Well, the first chapter, anyway! You don't have to wait any longer for the next chapter, coz here it is! Enjoy it!

****

**Chapter One**

Five Years on...

Rogue jumped up into the air and did a somersault, landing a kick in Cyclops's stomach. He fell back and with one hand clutching his stomach, fired his laser eyes at her. She dodged them with ease.

"That all yah got, loser?" she drawled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Then, he just stopped and fizzled away.

"This is too easy," she stated, yawning while waving at the window on the other side of the Training Quarter. Suddenly, Wolverine appeared as if by magic and charged at her. She fell back under his weight and he growled at her. Rogue smiled charmingly up at him.

"Mah, mah Mistah Logan. Have we been eatin' too many doughnuts?" she smiled, referring to his weight. He growled again and went to charge his claws at her but she rolled out of the way just in time. He stood up and looked around. She had disappeared. Suddenly, he felt a hard kick on his back. He stumbled forward and she appeared in front of him.

"It's the element of surprise," she muttered before trailing a bare finger down his cheek, knocking him out completely. She straightened up and watched him fizzle away just like Cyclops. She smoothed down her new uniform. A short-sleeved black top under a dark-blue zip-up jacket. Black gloves with open fingers. Black trousers with a silver buckle and black boots.

"Change scene," Emma Frost's voice spoke through the intercom. The lights dimmed and Rogue braced herself for anything. The scene changed from a garage to a dark street. Rogue swung round as she heard a swishing noise behind her. She narrowed her eyes and got into a battle stance. Her eyes moved slowly from left to right, searching for any sign of life. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled slowly and didn't move until she heard them completely behind her. She tapped into Logan's smelling power and smelled the air. She wrinkled her nose. It was Jean Grey.

All of a sudden, Rogue jumped into the air and was behind Jean in an instant. She swung out her leg expertly and tripped her up. Then she caught scent of someone else behind her. She moved her elbow back and hit the person in the face. She turned to see that it was Shadowcat, lying sprawled across the ground. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up into the air by Jean's telekinesis. Quickly, she took out a spike-swing and swung it at Jean. It hit her in the shoulder and she lost hold of Rogue. Rogue fell and landed on bent knees. She touched Jean's forehead and knocked her out. Soon after, she fizzled away.

Rogue turned back to Shadowcat and looked at her scornfully.

"One punch and this is what you've resorted to. Mah, mah. Ah expected more," she drawled and touched her cheek to knock her out. She stretched her muscles like a cat. Just as she did, a rope wrapped around her waist and pulled her back through the air. Rogue gritted her teeth and brought her foot upwards so she could take out her knife. She stretched and took it out, cutting the rope and letting herself fall from the air again.

She landed and turned to see who it was. Gambit. She growled under her breath and charged forcefully at him, knocking him back a couple of steps. She kicked him hard in the chest before sliding past him and kicking him at the weak spot behind the knee. He fell to his knees and she struck her elbow at his neck. He turned round suddenly and swung out his leg, knocking her feet from under her. She looked up at him angrily before taking out a spike-swing and hurling it towards his leg. It hit him and he fell down, his head on her legs. She scrambled out from under him and stood up. He looked up at her as she bent down so her face was level with his.

"Ah keep this type of absorption for special people," she whispered before brushing her lips against his and knocking him out.

"End Session," came Emma Frost's voice from the intercom and Gambit fizzled away. Rogue shook her head and ran her fingers through her long striped hair. She walked slowly up the stairs to the Quarter. Emma Frost was standing there with Sinister lurking in the corner. Wimgard was also there.

"So how did ah do?" Rogue asked, propping herself on one of the chairs.

"Great as always, m'lady," Wimgard purred, kissing her gloved hand. Rogue took her hand out of his grip and ruffled his hair.

"Y'know Wimgard. Yah're a nahce guy an' all but yah're a bit too old f'r meh so please stop trahin' tah woo meh," she said softly. Wimgard huffed and stormed out the room. Rogue stared after him, smirking.

"Rogue, you did very well today," Emma Frost complimented. Rogue looked at her.

"Obviously, I have tah do well in order tah beat thah X-Men," she said, the sheer hatred clear in her voice. Emma Frost winced though no one noticed. She still felt really guilty of altering Rogue's memories five years ago without her even knowing.

"So, Mistah Sinister. What did yah think of mah performance?" Rogue smirked, standing up and pushing her hair back from her face. Sinister came out of the shadows.

"You are getting too cocky for my liking. These were just images of the X-Men. The real X-Men will attack you with full force so you need to be ready for absolutely anything. This is amateur stuff. Tomorrow we will start you on the real things along with Wimgard, Emma, and Gorillaman," explained Sinister coldly before disappearing with a swish of his cloak. Rogue scoffed, took of her jacket, and hung it on the hook next to the door. Emma looked at her.

"You hate them a lot, don't you?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. Rogue raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma.

"Hate them? Nah! Wimgard is a bit too pushy with his idea of me being a babe an' all and he trahs way too hard to get meh tah go out with him but he's a good guy underneath. Gorillaman is just a sweetie! Ah really lahke him an' if it weren't for his girlfriend Betsy, then ah maght just have asked him out," Rogue laughed. Emma shook her head.

"No, not us. The X-Men," she asked again. Rogue's eyes darkened and the side of her mouth lifted in a sneer.

"Yah. Ah hate 'em. Whah shouldn't ah? Ah have every raght tah! They treated meh lahke shit when ah lived there. Y'know, that's whah ah hated mah power but now ah love it coz' ah can knock anyone and everyone out just bah thah touch of mah finger. Yeah, hate 'em. An' ah always will," Rogue finished and stormed out the Quarter, grabbing her jacket on the way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Rogue turned at the sound of someone at her door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and Betsy walked in. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you ready yet? We're all ready and still waiting for you," she said. Rogue ran a brush slowly through her hair.

"Oh, ah know, Betsy. Yah can just tell everyone that ah'm still trahin' tah pick out the clothes," she gave a fake smile. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, hun. Oh, guess what?" she asked. Rogue looked at her, while in the process of taking out a dark-blue skirt, from her wardrobe.

"What?" Rogue asked, holding the skirt against her.

"Brian said he might ask you out tonight," Betsy told her, grinning and sitting on Rogue's chair. Rogue wrinkled her nose.

"Yah're brother, Brian? Nah! He's a tad too boring, no offence," she snubbed. Betsy sighed.

"Yeah. I was pretty sure you were going to say that, luv. See, the last girl Brian asked out cheated on him and then called him all this nasty stuff that I would rather not repeat. He was just heartbroken because they had been going out for, what was it, two years. My Brian is quite a softy and you're the first girl he's asked out since he dated that bitch. So please, for my sake, just say yes to him tonight and if you still can't stand him then just let him down gently okay?" Betsy proposed softly. Rogue was standing completely unaware of Brian's broken heart. She went over and hugged Betsy, making sure her power-deactivator ring was on. The ring was beautiful. It was an emerald rose on a silver band. Wimgard had given it to her as a birthday present, the year before.

"Oh, sugah. Of course ah will say yes tah Brian if he feels so heartbroken! Ah promise!" Rogue smiled at Betsy and them smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Now get out so ah can change!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Betsy! What's taking Rogue so long?" Wimgard asked and as soon as he did, he saw her descending the stairs. They were going out for a night of fun clubbing. Rogue was wearing knee-high green boots, a black miniskirt, a black top that said 'Look But Don't Touch', and a green jacket, that matched her eyes, over that. Her hair was let loose and it tumbled down half of her back, her white bangs framing her face. She wasn't wearing gloves but she had on her ring.

She walked straight past Wimgard, much to his disappointment. Her emerald green eyes were fixed on Brian. She strode up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Are weh ready tah go?" she drawled. Brian smiled at her. Everyone could see the happiness in his eyes. Betsy smiled, happy for her twin and grateful to Rogue. Wimgard huffed and folded his arms. Emma nudged him sharply in the stomach and he straightened up and put his arm round Emma's bare shoulder. Eddie e.g. Gorillaman hugged Betsy close to him.** (A/N: I have no idea what his real name is so I've just put up what I thought fitted. Don't kill me!) **

"So let's go if we're all ready," Eddie said, taking the keys of the seven- seater jeep out of his pocket. Rogue beamed.

"Yep! Let's go an' have us some fun!"


	3. Conflict

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:**Hey! Thanx to all of my loyal reviewers and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Come on Kitty! Let's dance!" Lance got Kitty to her feet and they began dancing.

"Lance! Stop!" Kitty laughed as he swung her round and dipped her down. "We're in a night-club, not a ballroom, you doofus!" she continued laughing as they began dancing properly. They were getting married in a couple of weeks and had decided to ease the tension of the last few weeks by taking a night off with their mates.

Scott grinned, watching them. Him and Jean were sitting at a side table with Kurt, Amanda, Evan, and Amara. On a table close to their own sat Logan, Pietro, Jubilee, Bobby, Jose, and Remy. Remy looked distant and tired. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the flocks of girls giggling at him from the opposite end of the club. His mind, again, was on a certain Southern belle.

He was replaying the day in his mind when he found out through Jose that Rogue had decided to join Sinister. Jose noticed the faraway look in his eyes and tapped his shoulder lightly, making him look at her. She smiled sympathetically.

"You okay?" she asked. Remy smiled bravely at her. When they had taken her back to the Institute on the day they had destroyed Trask's base, Jose decide to stay at there and she was working hard to become a fully pledged X-Man. She had also caught the eye of a certain iceman, despite the five-years age difference.

"Never better, petit," he smirked. Jose looked at the dance floor with longing in her blue eyes. Bobby caught the look and like a real gentleman, asked her to dance. She agreed and before long, they were dancing like mad. Remy smiled, watching them. Teenage love. Though, Bobby had past those years. Remy sighed thoughtfully, watching them. Bobby was so obviously in love with her. Jose was too good at hiding her emotions for anybody to guess. Just like Rogue. He remembered when they were like that. Gambit and Rogue. The perfect couple. Remy let out a short laugh. Those were the days.

"Dieu, I sound like an old homme," he said to himself, and with his extra attentive hearing, Logan heard him and sent him a strange look.

"Remy? Do you wanna dance?" Jubilee asked him. He looked at her. She was smiling at him. Over the years, she had dated many different men but the crush for Remy never faded. He smiled back.

"Sure t'ing, petite," he agreed. They made their way over to dance floor and started dancing. Remy tried to loosen up and enjoy the night but something was nagging at him and he could not quite relax. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, more at himself than anyone else. Suddenly, Jubilee grabbed his hands and twirled him round so he was standing where she had been. He looked up and his stomach turned upside down. His heart tried to jump out his mouth. His breathing quickened. His eyes widened. In front of his very eyes was the beautiful sight of... Rogue.

* * *

Rogue smiled contentedly as she let the music take over her body. Her hair moved with her and she let herself ago. Nearly all eyes were on her as she danced to some rock song. Brian danced with her but was no competition. Wimgard was just moving his arms as Emma "jiggied down" opposite him. Betsy and Eddie were messing about rather than dancing and every so often Betsy would cast a sideways glance at Rogue and Brian. She was happy for both of them. 

"Uh-oh," she heard Eddie mutter. She looked at him, flicking a strand of purple hair over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, hun'?" she asked, cocking her head. Eddie took the hand that was resting on her waist and pointed behind her. She gave him a strange look and turned round.

"Oh shit," she muttered under her breath. The X-Men were on the other side of the club and a certain member was staring straight at Rogue. Gambit. He was staring at their new member with wide eyes.

"We gotta tell the others," Eddie muttered gruffly as Betsy turned back towards him.

" No. Wait. This is the time to test Rogue. We'll see what she does when she sees him. After all, she _did_ fight him just this morning," Betsy smiled slyly. Eddie grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I fell for you," he smiled and Betsy laughed.

Emma frowned at Wimgard.

"Will you loosen up a bit? You're really starting to bug me," she told him. Wimgard smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just get the feeling that something's wrong," he confessed. Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked and closed her eyes. Her mind scanned the club for any signs of danger. Wimgard watched her closely. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and her blue eyes were full of fury.

"What? What is it?" Wimgard asked. Emma fumed.

"The X-Men!" she spat. Wimgard looked around and his suspicions were correct. He saw the X-Men at the opposite end of the club. He filled with fury when he saw Gambit staring at Rogue as she danced away. He growled and stepped towards him menacingly when he felt another presence in his mind.

" _Wimgard! Stop! Do not attack them!" _Betsy's voice sounded in his head. He looked at her and both her and Eddie were staring at him.

" _Why?" _he shot back at her. Betsy growled in his head and he could see the anger in her eyes.

" _Because you dumbass! This is Rogue's test to see what she will do when she sees them," _she answered angrily. Wimgard fumed again.

" _Mr. Sinister will not be pleased," _he informed her. He saw Betsy scoff.

" _That's his problem," _she answered, without a care in the world. She cut the link sharply and Wimgard staggered slightly at the pain in his head. Emma steadied him. He glared at Betsy and Eddie answered him with another glare.

Brian noticed the tension between Wimgard and Betsy but when he turned round, they were all dancing quite happily though Wimgard looked a little stiff but that was nothing new. He shrugged and looked back at Rogue. She had her eyes shut as she danced, oblivious to everything around her. She opened her eyes, as if sensing that he was looking at her. She smiled charmingly at him and held his hand as they danced. The good time didn't last. He looked up and saw a certain somebody staring at his date. Gambit...

* * *

Remy had stopped moving completely as he saw the one person he lived for, dancing in another man's arms. He stared for an eternity. She looked stunning. She had let her hair grow out and it moved with her, the white bangs making her stand out from everyone else. Her eyes stayed shut as she moved to the music. She had grown up so much. 

"Oh my God," Remy heard someone gasp behind him. He turned to see Jose standing there with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were on Rogue.

"Jose, petit. Go tell Kitty to come here, now!" Remy instructed and Jose nodded and walked away. He turned back to staring at Rogue. Her eyes had opened and she was holding hands with the man she was with. He noticed she wasn't wearing any gloves but the man was not showing any signs of weakness. Did that mean...

"Remy? Jose said you were asking for me?" Kitty's voice sounded next to him. He turned and saw concern etched on her features. He gulped.

"Kitty, I can't deal wit dis anymore," he confessed. Kitty frowned, puzzled.

"What, Remy? Deal with what?" she asked. Remy turned away and pointed towards Rogue. Kitty gave him a strange look and turned round. He heard her gasp.

"Oh my...But that's...She's..." she stuttered. Remy nodded as she looked at him, "We have to tell the others," she said firmly. Remy shook his head but before he could say anything, someone shoved him from behind. He turned angrily and saw the man that was with Rogue.

" Hey, hotshot. That was **my **girl you were making googly-eyes at," he said coldly, smirking. Out of the corner of his eye, Remy saw Kitty talking urgently to the other X-Men. He looked back at the man who had shoved him.

"Oh, come on Brian. Didn't you know that Rogue and this player had history together," came a female voice from behind Brian. A figure came into view. It was Elizabeth Braddock a.k.a Psylocke. Remy growled.

"What are y' doin' here?" he asked angrily. Betsy raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Hmmm...Last time I checked, it was a free world," she retorted and Remy got angrier. Betsy's smile widened, "That is, before Sinister takes over," she laughed.

"It better be soon. I'm tiring of seeing scum everywhere I go," came another voice and a middle-aged man appeared next to Betsy.

"Now, now Wimgard. Mind your language. Don't you know we have children in our midst," a voice came again and Emma Frost appeared next to Brian. Her blue eyes showed no emotion.

"Children? Anything but! The X-Men are not children. There downfall is going to be soon," yet another voice came and a man appeared next to Emma.

" What de hell d' y' want?" Remy asked, still unbelievably angry. Before any of them could answer, Remy felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned round immediately and what he saw knocked him back a few steps. Rogue was standing there with a cold smirk on her face and hatred in her eyes. She was looking at **him** with hatred. The same man she had vowed to love forever.

"Surprised?" she asked coldly, the smirk growing colder. He just stood there and stared at her, taken aback at the hatred she showed him. He shut his mouth and then opened it but no sound came out.

" What, are you just gonna stand theah gawking lahke a fish or are yah gonna actually say somethin'," Rogue scoffed, walking past him and standing in front of her team. Yes. **They** were her team now. Not the X-Men.

"Chere, what..." he stopped as recognition flickered across Rogue's face. She stepped back a couple of steps, the hatred faltering in her gaze. What was going on?

Rogue's mind was in chaos. As soon as he had said, 'chere', her mind had flown into turmoil. That word, his eyes, his voice. They all meant something to her. But what????

Rogue let out a frustrated growl and shook her head. Her team were watching her closely, but under Betsy's command, they didn't do anything.

Emma was scared. What was happening to Rogue? Could it be that she remembered the real truth about the X-Men? About Gambit? No. It couldn't. Emma Frost, under the command and close eye of Sinister, had erased and altered her memories! Was the Cajun actually breaking through the wall she had created? Without even knowing so?

If he did, they were in trouble. Emma bit her lower lip worriedly, watching Rogue. She was about to enter her mind when Betsy's voice rang through all of their minds.

" _Attack them! Now!" _


	4. Attack

Chapter Three 

Brian growled and jumped on Remy, knocking him to the ground. Remy struggled under his weight and tried to push Brian off him but he was excessively big.

Rogue shook her head and immediately the visions she was having disappeared. She smirked at her date and flew over to where the X-Men stood, shocked. She sneered at them.

" What? Are yah'll just gonna stand there and stare at meh or are ya'll gonna faght?" she smirked and when none of them did anything but stare, she shook her head. " Pathetic," she muttered under her breath and before any of them could register what was happening, she sent a lightening-quick kick towards Evan. Her heeled-boot caught him in the stomach and he gasped, falling to his knees. She giggled evilly, watching him squirm.

Amara burned with rage, literally, when she saw her boyfriend kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach. She conjured up some fireballs in her hands. She glared at Rogue.

" Rogue, I don't care that you used to be an X-Man! That gives you no damn right to attack my boyfriend!" she raged and sent a fireball straight at Rogue. None of the X-Men moved to stop her. Rogue stepped aside so the fireball missed her completely and hit the wall. The rest of the humans saw what was going on and ran away from the commotion, screaming uncontrollably.

" Is she the only one that has enough guts to stand up and fight meh?" Rogue raised an eyebrow and most of the X-Men began to get angry.

Brian kept trying to punch Remy but Remy kept moving his head so he missed and kept hitting the stone ground. Gradually, Remy began to get dangerously angry and he lifted his knees to create a barrier between them before kneeing him in the jaw. He heard a sickening crunch as his knee made sharp contact with Brian's jaw. Brian fell off him, clutching his broken jaw. Remy swiftly got up and turned to see Emma Frost fighting Jean and Pietro, the older man that had been called Wimgard fighting Amara and Lance, Psylocke fighting Scott and Logan, Kurt and Evan battling the other man who had morphed into a creature that looked very much like a gorilla. He saw, away from the fight, Kitty desperately trying to talk to Rogue. He ran hastily over to them.

" Rogue! What are you doing? You're fighting your own family," he heard Kitty say. Rogue scoffed.

" Family? Yeah raght! If yah were mah family then yah would've helped meh get out of Trask's base. But no! It was Sinister who helped meh. Yah understand? Not yah or any other worthless so-called heroes!" Rogue shot back and proceeded to fight Kitty. Kitty gasped as Rogue's fist came sailing at her. Her fist went right through Kitty. Rogue growled under her breath and super-quickly sent out her left leg and tripped Kitty up. Kitty fell to the floor. Remy ran up to them and grabbed Rogue's shoulders.

" Rogue! What are y' doin'? Y'r fightin' y'r best friend!" he yelled in her face, shaking her slightly. Rogue yanked his hands off her.

" Don't touch meh!" she screamed. Her fist went crashing into his stomach. He inhaled sharply as the air was knocked out of him but he just gritted his teeth and took it.

" Rogue, you're wrong. We didn't come to rescue you because we didn't know!" Kitty spoke up, on her feet.

Remy turned as he heard a scream. He saw Jose kneeling on the ground, with blood staining her white shirt. She had her eyes shut. Jubilee was fighting Brian whose jaw was swelling up badly. He turned back to Kitty.

" Kitty, go help Jose. I'll deal wit' Rogue," he instructed and Kitty nodded and ran off. Rogue glared at him icily.

" Ah ain't here tah be dealt with! Ah'm here to get rid of the likes of you!" she yelled and charged at him, hitting his stomach again. He held her by the arms and kept her fairly away from him so she couldn't hit him.

" Listen Rogue. We do not want t' fight y'. We wanna help y'. But they cronies of Sinister's don't. They want y' f'r y' powers, Rogue. And right now y'r helpin' them get it by fightin' us!" he exclaimed, trying to make her see sense. He tried so hard not to flinch at the sheer hatred in her eyes.

" Liar!" she hissed, " It isn't **_them_** that want meh for mah powers! It's you and y'r X-Men! Ah remember everythin'!" she added, the hatred in her voice intensifying. Remy looked at her, puzzled.

" Chere…" he didn't get to finish because he was pulled back, away from Rogue, by someone. He yanked his trench coat out of the person's grip and turned round to be met with a punch right across his face. Remy's head went to his left so quickly that he could've sworn that his neck had lost all its bones. He turned his head back painfully to see Wimgard looking at him with mock pity written right across his face.

" Keep away from the lady," he said coldly, in a posh accent and punched Remy again but this time Remy was ready and he dodged it, took out his bo-staff, and hit Wimgard across the face with it. Wimgard stumbled back a few steps, holding his bleeding mouth. Remy jumped into the air and did a swivel-kick, kicking Wimgard in the stomach. Once he was partially sure that Wimgard was down, he turned back to Rogue, who was staring icily at him, with her arms folded.

" Listen t' me, Rogue," he instructed, " We don't wanna fight y'. Chere, we love y'. How could we fight y'? We want y' back, mon amour," Remy said softly, hoping to make her come back to the X-Men, to him.

Rogue stared into Remy's red-on-black eyes as she completely lost herself. His words were swirling round in her mind and she began doubting everything she had been brought to believe in the past five years away from the X-Men. He had inserted some sort of memory in her mind and she watched, shocked and wide-eyed, as it replayed in her mind.

**Flashback**

" Professah! Ah can't do this anymore!" Rogue gasped, opening her eyes and pushing the bald man out of her mind. Professor sighed, disillusioned.

" Rogue. In order for you to gain control of your powers, we need to work together. Together, being the key word," he tried to make her enthusiastic of what they were trying to accomplish. Rogue sighed and put her head in her hands.

" Ah know, Professah. Ah know. But we've trying like this for what? Three months? Four months even? An' we're not getting anywhere!" she exclaimed, standing up abruptly. The professor wheeled himself around to the front of his desk, where Rogue was standing, trying to hide her distress.

" I know, Rogue. But it _will _take time. You know that. When Jean first came into this Institute, she was constantly levitating things without even knowing so and when angry, everything around her would start swivelling around. She only learned to control her powers reasonably recently," he explained, with a hint of a smile on his face, as he recalled the 'good ol' days'. Rogue looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

" Yeah, Prof'. But as you often forget, Jean is Miss. Perfect. She can't do anything wrong so it only took her... what? Two days to control her powers? Face it, Prof'. Ah ain't gonna control mah powers so there's no point in wastin' your tahme tryin'!" she exclaimed and stormed out the office, only to bump into someone as soon as she got outside. She looked up to see a handsome face, smiling at her.

" Bonjour, chere," Remy greeted, kissing her gloved hand. Rogue smiled lopsidedly at him.

" Hey, sugah," she answered quietly. Remy sensed her distress and looked at her properly.

" What's wrong, chere?" he asked, concerned. Rogue took his hand and led him outside, where they sat on a bench, shaded from the sun's glare by a tree. Rogue let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her knees up close.

" Rogue? What's bot'erin' y'?" Remy asked again, wanting an answer to why his chere was sad.

" Remy? Why can't I control mah powers?" she asked him quietly, not looking at him but instead, looking at the grass underneath them. Remy searched her face. So, this was why she was so upset. He placed a gloved finger under her chin and tilted it up so he could see straight into her beautiful eyes.

" Mon amour, y' can control powers. All y' need is some self-confidence and trust in y'rself," he answered. Something flickered in Rogue's eyes but as soon as it came, it was gone.

Rogue smiled bravely for him as his words warmed up her insides. She wrapped her arms around him and savoured the feel of his arms holding her tightly.

" Thank yah, Remy," she thanked him and kissed his covered shoulder. He laughed lightly.

" Anytime, chere…"

**End of Flashback**

Emma Frost sent Jean Grey flying across the club, so she landed right next to Pietro, groaning in pain. Pietro was out cold from when Emma had shocked him with a mental energy blast. Emma Frost detected a strange but familiar mental signature from the back of the club. She turned swiftly to see Rogue, on her knees with her eyes shut as she clutched her head. Emma looked to see Gambit, walking towards her, with a sort of dazed look on his face.

Emma hastily tuned into Rogue's mind and saw that she was watching a memory that Gambit had inserted into her mind. Emma growled, partly in anger, partly in pain. However much she hated to admit it, she felt sorry for Rogue. Emma didn't think that she would be able to handle it if _her_ mind had been messed up and so ruined as Rogue's was. Rogue had so many people inserting things into her mind, some true, some complete lies. Emma was one of the unfortunate people to have lied to Rogue via mind manipulation. How much did she regret it? Too much to count.

Emma shook her head and ran to where Rogue was. She reached her and shook her shoulders from behind, snapping her out of her trance. Rogue's eyes opened immediately and she faced Emma, confused.

" Emma, what's going on?" she asked. Emma looked at Rogue and a horrible choice faced her. In Rogue's unstable state, where right and wrong made no sense, Emma could just tell her what the whole of Sinister's team had been telling her for the past five years and she could take the easy way out. But then there was that nagging feeling, called her conscious, that wouldn't let her off so easily. She was _so _tempted to just tell Rogue the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth but then she would have to face, not only Sinister's wrath, but the X-Men and Rogue's as well. Plus, Rogue would never feel so betrayed in her life. And no matter how evil she was Emma could not let Rogue feel that betrayal. She had felt it before and would not wish it on her worst enemy.

" Rogue, Gambit's been messing with your mind and trying to feed you lies," the words rolled off Emma's tongue as if she had practised them all her life. She kept her blue eyes cold, as she looked at Gambit, who was staring at her, angry beyond words.

" Comment! Chere, dat's…" he tried to explain but was cut off.

" Shut up! Just shut up!" Rogue yelled and lashed out at Gambit. He fell back under the force of her attack.

" You liar! Ah'm sick of people messin' around with mah mahnd so just stay out of it! First that damn Professor, then that daft woman at that surgery, then Emma and now you!" she exclaimed, still yelling. She was sitting on Gambit and was trying to punch him but he kept moving his head out of the way, just as he did with Brian.

" Ya'll think yah're so great just because yah can mess up and ruin othah people's mahnds'! Well, guess what? Yah ain't gonna mess around with mah mahnd **any more** because it's had enough people ruinin' it!" she finished and kicked down on his shin, making him groan in pain. Rogue took this as an opportunity and punched his jaw from underneath, knocking his head back to hit the ground. Blood started to seep from the side of his mouth as she continued to punch him. Gambit did not try to fight back.

When he was half-conscious, she got off and walked away from him, hugging herself. She suddenly felt very cold. She turned to see most of the X-Men lying or kneeling on the ground, defeated. The only people left to fight, where Wolverine, Cyclops and, surprisingly enough, Shadowcat. They were trying to fight off Wimgard, Gorillaman, and Psylocke. Emma and Brian where nowhere to be seen. She wanted to go help the rest of her team but she felt drained. She walked up to Psylocke who was circling Cyclops.

" Psylocke, I'm leaving now," she muttered. Psylocke stopped and stared at her. Cyclops didn't pursue the attack.

" What, you're not going to stay?" she asked fatuously. Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Well duh! That's what ah mean when ah say 'Ah'm leaving now'. Are you lot comin' or stayin'?" she asked quietly. Psylocke stared at her closely for a second before nodding. She turned back to Cyclops.

" Geez, sorry doc, but looks like we're not going to stay for the rest of the party. Tell you're little understudy's ' Sweet Dreams' for me, will you? That's a good little cyke!" she sneered at him before turning to Wimgard and Gorillaman.

" C'mon guys. Let's go," she instructed. Rogue stared back at Remy with hate burning in her eyes.

" This isn't finished yet. You will pay for what you did to me," she called and her voice echoed around the ruined club. They left with their heads held high, not one of them giving a second glance.

Cyclops stared after them before rushing to Jean. Wolverine and Shadowcat helped all the other fallen X-Men, not a word exchanged between them. Jose crawled slowly over to Remy, who was still lying on the ground, eyes full of pain. But it was emotional pain, not physical pain.

" Remy? Are you okay?" she asked hoarsely. Remy's eyes slid to her slowly.

" Oui, I'll be fine," he answered and sat up slowly, with Jose helping him. He eyed her bloody shirt, which was torn.

" What happened t' your stomach? Who did dat?" he asked quickly, a brotherly concern coming over him. Jose shrugged.

" The woman with the purple hair, hit me with the sword," she explained shortly. A long silence stretched between them.

" Rogue did dis t' me," Remy said suddenly, gesturing to his black-and-blue face and still bleeding lip. Jose bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

" She said dat she loved me. She said she wouldn't leave me. She said she wouldn't hurt me," he went on, lost in the past. Jose placed her hand on his arm.

" Remy, don't…" she said quietly. Remy looked at her innocent face and some of the anger washed away. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders for support.

" Come on, Jose. Let's go home,"

Rogue looked out the window of the jeep and watched as the world flew by her. Gorillaman, being the less hurt, was driving and Betsy was sitting next him. Behind them were Emma and Wimgard, talking quietly to each other. Rogue and Brian sat at the back. They hadn't said a word to each other since they found Emma and Brian already in the jeep, arguing over Gambit.

" Rogue?" he asked suddenly. Rogue didn't look at him.

" What?" she asked and heard him gulp. She didn't know why she was so angry at everyone. She just…was.

" You did really well today, Rogue. You fought your emotions and let the foolish X-Men have it!" he exclaimed. Rogue turned to look at him.

" You think ah did well?" she asked, interested. Brian nodded excitedly.

" Definitely. You really did us proud. They were practically letting us win," he continued. Rogue smirked and her anger slowly ebbed away.

" Ah always aim tah please," she drawled. Betsy turned and looked straight at her.

" Next time, every one of them losers will die," she said strongly. Rogue grinned.

" Let me do Gambit. We have some unfinished business,"


End file.
